Happy Birthday, Catty
by Nightfly123
Summary: This is a special one-shot for a certain someone's birthday.


**Hello everyone. Here is a special birthday one-shot for a certain person who's birthday is today. I hope that you will enjoy it.**

It was an bright day in the Amazon rainforest and all of the birds in the Spix Macaw tribe were preparing for a special day that they knew that they are going to remember forever since it is somebody's birthday today.

A male Spix Macaw called Nightfly was helping with the decorations alongside his girlfriend Bia who he loves with all of his heart and who loves him back the same way with the two of them being going on dates together regularly.

They had just put the finishing touches to the decorations when they decided to talk to each other about the special occasion since the two lovebirds knew that the day was definitely going to be one to remember.

"Well, Nightfly, today is the day" said Bia with a smile on her face. "I can't believe that it has come so fast".

"I agree, it was that quick" said Nightfly who was also smiling. "But at least, that the party is nearly ready".

"Yeah and it is a good thing, too" said Bia before she realized something. "Hang on a minute?, how on earth is Catty going to get here?".

"I don't know but hopefully she gets here" said Nightfly who was now worried. "She is going to be late at this rate".

"Yeah, no kidding, right there" said Bia who was also feeling worried. "But she's a cat and cats don't have wings".

The two lovebirds continued to think until they both came to an agreement that they should ask Kipo the Flamingo and they soon began to fly until they eventually found him where they asked him to go and get Catty in time for the party.

Kipo nodded in understanding before he flew away to Catty's location knowing that Catty was late for the party and he didn't want her to be late but he hoped that everything was going to turn out alright in the end although he knew that it could go both ways.

Catty was busy waiting for Kipo to pick her up and she was starting to get a bit impatient but she knew that Kipo would be on his way to pick her up right about now and there was the fact that that Kipo was going to have to travel a long way to pick her up since she was in Rio while Kipo was in the Amazon rainforest.

"Come on, hurry" said Catty in a desperate manner as she paced up and down in an dark alley. "I don't want to be late".

"Don't worry, I'm right here" said a voice that Catty was happy to hear. "Are you ready for the journey ahead, Catty?".

"Yes, I am, Kipo, let's go" said Catty as Kipo landed next to her. "And we better hurry".

Kipo nodded in agreement and he picked up Catty with his feet before he started the return journey back to the Amazon rainforest knowing that Nightfly and Bia were waiting for him and Catty to get back since they really needed to get the party underway.

Soon enough, they had arrived at the Amazon rainforest where Kipo took Catty to an familiar hollow and he gently put her down in the hollow before flying away in a hurry which got Catty confused as she began to walk into the hollow.

She got even more confused since it no one was in sight and it was also very quiet which gave Catty the shivers since she had wondered where her friends had gone to only to be shocked when her friends soon revealed themselves.

"SURPRISE!" shouted Catty's friends. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CATTY!".

"Awww, thanks guys" said Catty while smiling. "Also, you did give me a big shock there".

"We wanted to surprise you" said Nightfly as he held Bia's wing with his own. "Right, Bia?".

"That's true, Nightfly" said Bia as she gave her boyfriend's wing a gentle squeeze. "Also, happy birthday Catty".

Catty was smiling from ear to ear and she couldn't believe that her friends had done this for her but she couldn't be more happier that it was her friends who gave her the happiest birthday of her life.

The party was finally started and everyone was having a good time dancing with each other with Catty herself joining in on the dance even if she wasn't the type of person to dance but she was willing to do anything to repay her friends for their kindess.

Nightfly and Bia smiled at each other knowing that they have made Catty's day of surprising her on the day of her birthday and they were happy that Catty had made it in time for her birthday party which only made it more memorable.

 **Awww, that is so cute, also I know that I have rushed this but I really wanted to get it posted on Catty's birthday and I do apologise for rushing it, I will re-write the thing when I get the chance and the time. Happy birthday, Catty.**


End file.
